smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV The Movie
SmashTV The Movie is a 2005 sci-fi action comedy film based on the review show of the same name. It is the first installment of the SmashTV ''film series. The film centers on SmashTV reviewing Catwoman (2004), while also facing against Pitof, and in order to defeat him, they have to enter the real world. Directed by Phil Lord & Chris Miller, the film was released on June 10 2005 to positive reviews and was a box office success. Because of the film's success, the film spawned sequels and a spinoff film series, entitled ''SmashTV Presents, which parodies a certain film while also having an original story. PLOT SmashTV, led by Luigi (John Leguizamo) & Mario (Bob Hoskins), are called in by The Movie God (Bono) to review Catwoman (2004). However, in order to do so, they have to enter the real world in New York City and face off against director Count Pitof & his evil forces, who want to do everything in their power to stop them from reviewing the movie, even if it means killing them. CAST SmashTV World: *John Leguizamo as Luigi *Chris Hardwick as Kirby (voice) *Bob Hoskins as Mario *Rider Strong as Link **Scott Menville as Link (voice, SmashTV World) *Tommy Snider as Dr. Mario *Michael Clarke Duncan as Donkey Kong *Sean Marquette as Ness *Hynden Walch as Samus Aran *Randy Savage as Captain Falcon *Ikue Otani as Pikachu (voice) *Bill Hader as Yoshi (voice) *Chris Pratt as Fox McCloud **James Arnold Taylor as Fox McCloud (voice, SmashTV World) *Leslie Nielsen as Bowser (voice) *Hilary Duff as Princess Peach **Janice Kawaye as Princess Peach (voice, SmashTV World) *Amy Schumer as Princess Zelda / Sheik **Grey DeLisle as Princess Zelda / Sheik (voice, SmashTV World) *Channing Tatum as Falco Lombardi **Greg Cipes as Falco Lombardi (voice, SmashTV World) *Keith Ferguson as Mr. Game And Watch (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ganondorf *Justin Timberlake as Marth *Matt Lanter as Roy *Dan Green as Mewtwo (voice) *Rachael Lillis as Jigglypuff (voice) *Spencer Breslin & Madeleine Peters as Ice Climbers *Satomi Korogi as Pichu (voice) *Alex Etel as Young Link New Roles / Cameos: *Eric Bana as Count Pitof, the director of Catwoman and the main antagonist of the film who is secretly a monster vampire count who uses his source material as subjects of a blood-injection potion that can plague an entire city. *Sharon Stone as Denise Di Novi, the producer of Catwoman and a frequent collaborator of Tim Burton who allies with SmashTV to stop Count Pitof. *Halle Berry as Janet Copper, a New York City tour guide who allies with SmashTV and love interest of Luigi. Berry also reprises her role as Catwoman, this time credited / billed as CGI-Woman, one of Count Pitof's greatest creations and pets. *Bono as The Lord, A God who predicts bad movies. *Jason Lee as John Rogers, the screenwriter of Catwoman and comic book writer who allies with SmashTV to stop Count Pitof, mainly because Pitof rejected his original draft of the script. *Jane Kaczmarek as Theresa Rebeck, a broadway playwright in New York who allies with SmashTV to stop Count Pitof, mainly because Pitof rejected her original story of Catwoman. *Paul Feig as John Brancato, the co-screenwriter of Catwoman who serves as Count Pitof's advisor. *Steve Austin as Michael Ferris, the co-screenwriter of Catwoman who serves as Count Pitof's advisor. *Lambert Wilson as Professor BingBing, a mad scientist working for Count Pitof, who, along with Pitof, is responsible for the creation of their own version of Catwoman. *Benjamin Bratt as Count Mackolo, the master of Count Pitof who was once a successful director before his career was ruined by one bad movie. *Ben Affleck as Jokey McGurmitt, the host of the preschool series ''Jokey & Friends ''who is secretly working for Count Pitof. *Queen Latifah as Lorel Hoskins, an advisor of The Lord who allies with SmashTV. *Jude Law as Jim Hippers, an advisor of The Lord who allies with SmashTV. *Kate Winslet as Ally Hawkins, an advisor of The Lord who allies with SmashTV. *James Brown as Dr. Ricardo Kimmel, a famous filmmaker and former employee of Count Pitof who allies with SmashTV. *Bobby Lee as Jim Lee, the COO of DC Comics. *Susan Sarandon as The Mayor Of New York *Liam Neeson as Security Guard *Luke Wilson as Bus Passenger #1 *Colin Farrell as Homeless Man *Robert De Niro as Mafia Boss *Will Sasso as Bus Passenger #2 *Christina Milian as NYC Tourist #1 *Jon Heder as Comic Book Store Clerk *Alanis Morissette as Club Singer *Mariah Carey as Herself *Green Day as Themselves *50 Cent as Club Rapper *Marilyn Manson as Himself *Bill Maher as Talk Show Host *Ja Rule as Gangster #1 *Danny Masterson as Bus Passenger #3 *Avril Lavigne as Waitress *Nelly as Gangster #2 *Seth Green as Bus Passenger #4 *Nicole Sullivan as NYC Tourist #2 *Debra Wilson as NYC Tourist #3 *Alex Borstein as NYC Tourist #4 *Three 6 Mafia as Catwoman Gangsters *Usher as Catwoman Gangster *Artie Lange as Employee of Count Pitof #1 *Mo Collins as Employee of Count Pitof #2 *Tony Hale as Employee of Count Pitof #3 *Michael Cera as Employee of Count Pitof #4 *Ryan Reynolds as Employee of Count Pitof #5 *Topher Grace as Employee of Count Pitof #6 *Paul Giamatti as Angry Taxi Driver *Paris Hilton as NYC Blogger *Jason Bateman as Employee of Count Pitof #7 *Hilary Swank as Madison Square Garden Ticket Seller *David Spade as Madison Square Garden Janitor *Ashton Kutcher as Broadway Actor #1 *Cameron Diaz as Broadway Actor #2 *Tom Brady as Taxi Passenger #1 *Johnny Knoxville as Officer #1 *Will Ferrell as Officer #2 *Lindsay Lohan as Employee of Count Pitof #8 *Paula Abdul as Herself *Martin Short as Employee of Count Pitof #9 *Jimmy Fallon as Employee of Count Pitof #10 *Drew Barrymore as Employee of Count Pitof #11 *Demi Moore as Hospital Nurse *Bill Hader as Employee of Count Pitof #12 *Johnny Damon as Employee of Count Pitof #13 *Chris Kattan as Broadway Actor #3 *Alec Baldwin as Angry Taxi Driver *James Gandolfini as Hospital Doctor PRODUCTION TBA MARKETING TBA SOUNDTRACK The official soundtrack was released on May 27 2005, two weeks before the film's release: #Oddly Insane, Kelly Clarkson #Catwoman Anthem, Three 6 Mafia ft. Usher #Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day #City Of Blinding Lights, U2 #SmashTV Anthem, Beastie Boys #Things I Don't Understand, Coldplay #The Real Thing, Gwen Stefani #Mr. Brightside, The Killers #TBA, James Brown #TBA, Destiny's Child #TBA, Switchfoot #TBA, 50 Cent ft. Alanis Morissette #TBA, Howie Day #TBA, Backstreet Boys #TBA, Franz Ferdinand #Don't Forget About Us, Mariah Carey #10538 Overture, Electric Light Orchestra (Bonus Track)